Tres cosas que no deberías hacer en una cita
by Tete93
Summary: O mejor dicho: Como manipular a tu compañero de piso para hacer tres cosas que jamás deberías hacer en una cita, con el fin de poner punto y final a su ridícula costumbre de tener citas. Fic adoptado del Orfanato de Fanfics del Foro I'm Sherlocked, la idea es la siguiente y fue propuesta por NariInverse: "¿Qué pasaría si Sherlock se aferrara a arruinarle alguna cita a John?".


¡Hola!

Probablemente no me conocen por aquí, así que me presento: *Sacudo manos* Mi nombre es María Tete o Tete93, tengo 19 años, amo Harry Potter, Sherlock y El señor de los Anillos (aunque nunca eh escrito de los dos últimos) y aunque este no es mi primer fic, es el primero en este fandom así que estoy cruzando los dedos. ¡Mucho Gusto Conocerlos!

Adopté esta idea del **Orfanato de Fanfics** del Foro **I'm Sherlocked**.

La idea fue propuesta por **NariInverse** y es la siguiente:

"_¿Qué pasaría si Sherlock se aferrara a arruinarle alguna cita a John?"_

**Parejas:** Sherlock/John. Puede ser Pre-Slash o One-Sided depende de cómo lo quieran ver. Aunque yo lo escribí con Pre-Slash en mente.

**Disclaimer: **John y Sherlock pertenecen a Moffat, Gatniss y Conan Doyle, tres hombres sádicos que en dos épocas distintas han disfrutado torturando al personaje y a su público fiel.

**Tres cosas que no deberías hacer en una cita**

Cuando ya has conseguido una cita con "esa persona" no es el fin del juego, es apenas el calentamiento. El verdadero juego comienza en la cita, y así como hay movimientos que pueden hacer que esa cita acabe en tu cama esa noche (o tú en la suya), también hay cosas que jamás deberías hacer en una cita o te dejarán fuera del juego. Eh aquí tres ejemplos:

**1. Quedarte dormido.**

John Watson estaba luchando por no quedarse dormido. Sherlock lo había mantenido despierto toda la noche tocando el violín. No había tocado las hermosas melodías a las que John se había acostumbrado a oír a las tres de la mañana, sino que había pasado ocho horas completas haciendo que el violín emitiera sonidos tan estridentes que deberían ser ilegales. Cuando John había bajado a gritarle que dejara de hacer ruido, Sherlock lo había ignorado olímpicamente y había comenzado a tocar más fuerte.

Ahora John se encontraba en una cita con Alice Jones, la nueva recepcionista del hospital, y las horas perdidas de sueño comenzaban a pasarle la cuenta. Estaban en el cine viendo una película romántica que Alice había seleccionado y en la que John no tenía el mínimo interés, pero había aceptado verla para complacer a su cita. El clima agradable del cine, la comodidad de los asientos y lo aburrido de la película estaban haciendo que a John se le comenzaran a cerrar los ojos, se sentía pesado, pero no podía dormirse, no iba a dormirse…todo estaba muy pesado, los ojos se le cerraban…

Se despertó cuando en la pantalla Hugh Grant le ofrecía flores a Jennifer Aniston y le pedía disculpas por algo. John se horrorizó al descubrir que se había quedado dormido. Alice estaba observando.

—Lamento si la película te aburre mucho, debí suponer que preferías algo diferente.

¡Genial! Ahora Alice pensaba que se había dormido a causa del aburrimiento.

—Oh, no, yo lo lamento. No es tu culpa, la película de hecho está bastante interesante — bien eso ultimo era una mentira descarada. — es solo que anoche no dormí nada por culpa de mi compañero de piso.

Alice asintió a la explicación pero parecía ofendida. Y claro, a que mujer no le ofendería que un hombre se quedara dormido en medio de una cita. Eso debía ser considerando el colmo de la mala educación, John quería que se lo tragara la tierra. El resto de la película ella pasó algo fría con él y John ni siquiera intentó ponerle el brazo detrás del hombro porque no estaba seguro que el gesto sería bien recibido. Todo esto era culpa de Sherlock y su maldito violín.

_**Primer Strike**_

* * *

**2. Ignorar a tu cita**

Hora y media después ya habían salido del cine y se habían dirigido a un restaurante mediterráneo que contaba entre los favoritos de John. Ya que ella había escogido la película, él había escogido el restaurante. Parecía que a Alice ya se le había pasado el enojo porque John se hubiese dormido en la sala de cine y se encontraba hablando animadamente sobre la primera vez que había intentado cocinar en su adolescencia y había quemado toda la comida.

—Y mi hermana no se dejaba de reír de mí, pero yo por puro orgullo le aseguraba que estaba delicioso y continuaba comiéndome el arroz aunque estaba tan quemado que era apenas comestible.

John soltó una carcajada al imaginarse a una versión más joven de Alice comiendo con orgullo un plato de arroz quemado.

—Eso me recuerda a la vez que intenté cocinar un pastel cuando tenía ocho años… — comenzó a decir John pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular.

No se molestó en sacarlo para ver el mensaje, Alice ya debía pensar que era un maleducado por haberse dormido en el cine, era mejor no reforzar esa impresión prestándole atención a su celular en medio de una cena.

—Era el cumpleaños de Harry…

Otro pitido del celular.

—y yo quería darle un pastel.

Otro mensaje.

John intentó seguir la conversación pero los mensajes simplemente no dejaban de llegar, al doceavo mensaje Alice finalmente dijo:

—Deberías atender, debe de ser importante.

John quiso explicarle que no se preocupara por los mensajes, que todos eran de su compañero de apartamento. Y ya que Sherlock no tenía ningún caso en ese momento, John podía asumir que los mensajes no eran de vida o muerte. Pero no había abierto la boca cuando llegó el treceavo mensaje, así que simplemente desistió, le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa a Alice y se dispuso a ver qué demonios quería Sherlock.

**De: Sherlock**

**Recibido a las: 9:15 pm**

_¿Qué hiciste con los pulgares que tenía en el refrigerador? – SH_

**De: Sherlock**

**Recibido a las: 9:16 pm**

_Los necesitaba para un experimento – SH_

**De: Sherlock**

**Recibido a las: 9:18 pm**

_No esperaba que comprendieras la complejidad de los experimentos que realizo, pero esperaba al menos que respetaras cómo deseo conservar las muestras. – SH_

John frunció el ceño ante este último mensaje, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la arrogancia de Sherlock para ofenderse realmente.

**De: Sherlock**

**Recibido a las: 9:25 pm**

_¿John? – SH_

**De: Sherlock**

**Recibido a las: 9:25 pm**

_¿Me estás ignorando? – SH_

**De: Sherlock**

**Recibido a las: 9:26 pm**

_Tú cita no puede estar tan interesante como para que no hayas escuchado sonar tu celular. – SH_

**De: Sherlock**

**Recibido a las: 9:27 pm**

_Recepcionista, entre 30 y 35 años, recientemente divorciada y posee un gato ¿Qué puede haber de interesante en eso? – SH_

John se preguntó cómo demonios sabía esto Sherlock si ni siquiera había conocido a la mujer en persona.

**De: Sherlock**

**Recibido a las: 9:28 pm**

_La coartada de Christopher Mayer en el caso del asesinato de Dylan Martin dependía de mi experimento con los pulgares – SH_

**De: Sherlock**

**Recibido a las: 9:31 pm**

_Un hombre inocente puede ser condenado por asesinato gracias a tu absurda regla de no guardar partes del cuerpo en el refrigerador. – SH_

**De: Sherlock**

**Recibido a las: 9:32 pm**

_Deberías estar avergonzado John Hamish Watson – SH_

**De: Sherlock**

**Recibido a las: 9:36 pm**

_¿Sigues fingiendo ignorarme? No esperaba algo tan infantil de tu parte – SH_

John resopló al ser llamado infantil por un hombre que a los treinta y pocos aún llamaba "mami" a su mamá, usaba pijamas todo el día cuando no tenía un caso y se emberrinchaba en el sillón cuando las cosas no salían como deseaba.

**Recibido a las: 9:39 pm**

_Iré a ver a Molly para conseguir más pulgares – SH_

**De: Sherlock**

**Recibido a las: 9:40 pm**

_Tal vez me deje llevarme las manos completas. Eso facilitaría bastante mi experimento. – SH_

Ese último mensaje a John le sonó más a una amenaza. Probablemente tener las manos completas no facilitara el experimento de Sherlock, solo deseaba vengarse de John por haberse deshecho de los pulgares. John no iba a permitir que Sherlock llevase más partes del cuerpo a casa, suficiente tenían con la cabeza en el refrigerador, así que escribió una rápida respuesta.

**Para: Sherlock**

**Enviado a las: 9:46 pm**

_No te llevaras manos a casa, ni tampoco pulgares cercenados._

**De: Sherlock**

**Recibido a las: 9:47 pm**

_Así que al fin te dignas a responderme – SH_

**De: Sherlock**

**Recibido a las: 9:48 pm**

_Los pulgares son estrictamente necesarios para la realización de mi experimento. No es una opción. – SH_

**Para: Sherlock**

**Enviado a las: 9:50 pm**

_Cualquier experimento que tengas que hacer, puedes hacerlo en la morgue._

**De: Sherlock**

**Recibido a las: 9:51 pm**

_Eso resultaría bastante inconveniente ya que tengo que vigilar su progreso durante tres días seguidos. – SH_

**Para: Sherlock**

**Enviado a las: 9:53 pm**

_No me podría importar menos._

**De: Sherlock**

**Recibido a las: 9:55 pm**

_¿No te importa que Christopher Mayer vaya a la cárcel a pesar de que hay un 94% de posibilidades que sea inocente, con tal de mantener tu refrigerador limpio? – SH_

**De: Sherlock**

**Recibido a las: 9:56 pm**

_Eso es demasiado egoísta de tu parte John. – SH_

**Para: Sherlock**

**Enviado a las: 9:57 pm**

_Tú sí que tienes caradura para llamarme egoísta._

**Para: Sherlock**

**Enviado a las: 9:58 pm**

_Además si haces tus experimentos en la morgue puedes comprobar la inocencia de Mayer y mantener el refrigerador limpio._

**Para: Sherlock**

**Enviado a las: 10:00 pm**

_Es una situación en que todos ganamos._

**De: Sherlock**

**Recibido a las: 10:01 pm**

_Excepto yo, quien tendría que desvelarme en la morgue tres días. -SH_

**Para: Sherlock**

**Enviado a las: 10:03 pm**

_Si estás en el apartamento tampoco duermes. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?_

**De: Sherlock**

**Recibido a las: 10:04 pm**

_En la morgue no están permitidos los parches de nicotina ni tocar el violín. –SH_

Solo cuando el camarero llegó a informarles que ya se acercaba su comida y a preguntarles si deseaban otra bebida, fue cuando John se dio cuenta que llevaba más de veinte minutos en su celular, sin prestarle atención a Alice. De nuevo se sintió avergonzado, farfulló una disculpa, pero ella parecía aún más molesta que cuando él se había quedado dormido en el cine.

_**Segundo Strike**_

* * *

**3. Estar en una relación con alguien más.**

Una hora y una botella de vino después Alice parecía haber perdonado completamente a John por haberse dormido y haberse puesto a enviar textos en medio de la cita. Se encontraban entrando a Baker Street, sus labios estaban pegados y las manos de ella parecían estar librando una batalla personal por arrancar la ropa del doctor.

Usualmente John no traía mujeres al apartamento, podría escribir un libro enumerando todas las razones por las que eso era una mala idea, pero ese mismo día John había limpiado el apartamento, Sherlock le había dicho que estaría fuera durante tres días, Alice parecía ansiosa por quitarle los pantalones y Baker Street quedaba más cerca del restaurante que el apartamento de ella, así que pensó ¿Por qué no?

Cerró la puerta tras él sin poner mucha atención, estando más concentrado en besar a Alice y en que ella estaba deshaciéndose de su cinturón.

—Buenas Noches.

La voz profunda de Sherlock hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran. El mencionado anteriormente estaba sentado en el sillón usando su bata azul. Apenas se había movido en cuanto los vio entrar.

—¿Sherlock? Creí que dijiste que estarías en la morgue

—Ya había acabado el turno de Molly cuando llegué allá, y el sujeto del turno de noche tiene únicamente dos neuronas y estas no hacen sinapsis, así que decidí esperar que amaneciera para comenzar mis experimentos. —Explicó Sherlock. — Pasé comprando comida china, te estaba esperando para cenar, no sabía que intentarías aprovechar mi ausencia para traer compañía a nuestro apartamento— Al decir esto Sherlock fulminó a Alice con la mirada e hizo énfasis en la palabra "nuestro".

Alice observó a Sherlock con la boca abierta y luego a John. Y en tan solo una fracción de segundos John supo lo que iba a pasar, había sucedido decenas de veces antes, podía ver los engranes del cerebro de Alice trabajar y la chispa de comprensión en sus ojos cuando llegó a la misma equivocada conclusión que el noventa y nueve por ciento de la población londinense.

—Oh, lo siento, creo que no debería estar aquí — dijo ella visiblemente incomoda mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

—Entonces no te sientas obligada a permanecer aquí.

—¡SHERLOCK! —John estaba sintiendo el comienzo de una jaqueca.

Alice se apresuró a salir del apartamento, John la siguió y la alcanzó cuando salía a la calle.

—Dejame explicarte…

—¿Por qué me invitaste a salir si ya estabas con alguien? — reclamó Alice visiblemente dolida.

—No es como pareces, él no es… él y yo no…— John frustrado se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Nos vemos John.

Portazo.

**Tercer Strike y estás fuera.**

* * *

**Sherlock:**

Sherlock apenas se inmuto cuando Alice cerró violentamente la puerta del apartamento. John subió a su cuarto sin dirigirle la palabra, Sherlock sabía que el doctor estaría enfadado un par de días, pero se le pasaría. Ya habían pasado por esto antes: Sherlock de alguna u otra forma arruinando una cita de John, John enfadándose con él y perdonándolo al día siguiente.

En serio, cualquier idiota podía notar que el mismo patrón se repetía constantemente, y habría llegado a la conclusión que Sherlock simplemente no quería que John tuviese citas, pero John al parecer permanecía ignorante a este hecho, lo que frustraba a Sherlock a niveles indescriptibles. Si John observara en lugar de solo ver, sería más fácil que notara los sentimientos de Sherlock sin obligar al detective a ponerlos en palabras.

Aunque claro, el patrón se hacía más difícil de notar ya que Sherlock había perfeccionado la forma de arruinarle las citas a John. Antes lo hacía de una forma brusca y poco discreta (colándosele en la cita, por ejemplo) pero ahora, había pulido la técnica hasta el punto que un par de mensajes de texto, un par de comentarios fuera de contexto, tocar el violín a des-horas y mentir sobre un viaje a la morgue habían hecho todo el trabajo por él.

Desgraciadamente John carecía de la habilidad de observar y Sherlock de la habilidad de expresar sus sentimientos, por lo que por lo menos un tiempo más seguiría condenado a perfeccionar sus técnicas para arruinar citas.

**FIN**

¡No puedo creer que terminé de escribir esto! Es mi primer fic en el fandom de Sherlock. Ya había intentado escribir de Sherlock antes, pero es lo primero que me animo a publicar.

Los reviews son amor. Acepto críticas constructivas! :D

Besos

Teté


End file.
